Erabenimsun Nerevarine
Erabenimsun Nerevarine is one of the quests in the main questline of , after "The Path of the Incarnate." Background Objectives *Speak with the Wise Woman Manirai at the Erabenimsun Camp about becoming Nerevarine. *Kill the "war-loving" Erabenimsun Tribe members. *Return to Manirai. *Speak with Han-Ammu and persuade him to become the Ashkhan of the Erabenimsun. *Be named the Erabenimsun Nerevarine by Han-Ammu. *Return to Maniari to receive the Seizing of the Erabenimsun. Walkthrough :Note (1): The quest to become the Ashlander's Nerevarine runs in conjunction with the similar quests to become Hortator of the Great Houses. Although, Sul-Matuul will advise to wait until being the Hortator of all houses before becoming Ahemmusa Nerevarine, Zainab Nerevarine, Erabenimsun Nerevarine and Urshilaku Nerevarine, as this will make many people's Disposition for the Nerevarine drop. :Note (2): The order in which these tribes are visited and declare the Hero as Nerevarine does not affect the development of the main questline. After asking for counsel to Sul-Matuul or Nibani Maesa, from the Urshilaku Tribe, the Nerevarine will learn that the only person in the Erabenimsun Tribe who will help the Hero is Manirai, the Wise Woman of the Erabenimsun. She can be found in her yurt within the Erabenimsun Camp. The camp is located southwest of Tel Fyr, northwest of the Daedric Shrine of Tusenend on main land Vvardenfell. Nibani will mark the location on the Nerevarine's map. Manirai Once there, Manirai will inform the Nerevarine that there are two different Erabenimsun people, the "war-loving" and the "peace-loving" Erabenimsun. The current leader, the Ashkhan, a "war-loving Erabenimsun," Ulath-Pal, is an incompetent arrogant and will never agree to naming the Hero Erabenimsun Nerevarine. She therefore suggests that Ulath-Pal, and his supporters, be defeated, so that a new Ashkhan can be named. Ulath-Pal and his supporters :Note: There is no penalty if the Nerevarine attacks first Ulath-Pal and his Supporters. Ulath-Pal can be found within the Ashkhan's Yurt, along with his supporter Ahaz. The other supporters of Ulath-Pal, Ranabi and Ashu-Ahhe, can be found in their respective Yurts in the Camp. Three of them own an enchanted item, which must be looted from them. After dealing with the four "war-loving Erabenimsun," the Nerevarine must return to Manirai. Gulakhan Han-Ammu The Nerevarine is told by Manirai to persuade Han-Ammu, a Gulakhan of the tribe, to become the new Ashkhan. However, when speaking to Han-Ammu, it is revealed that he is not keen to become the Ashkhan, largely due to the fact that he thinks he does not possess the attributes of a warrior and a leader. In order to persuade him to become the Ashkhan, the Nerevarine must give him three items: the War Axe of Airan Ammu, Sanit-Kil's Heart of Fire and the Robe of Erur-Dan the Wise, all of which were previously looted from the dead "war-loving Erabenimsun." Once these items are given to Han-Ammu, along with a speech, he agrees to become the Ashkhan and will grant the Hero the title of Erabenimsun Nerevarine. The Nerevarine may then return to Manirai to receive the Seizing of the Erabenimsun. Rewards *The Seizing of the Erabenimsun Journal Trivia *This quest can be completely bypassed if the Nerevarine has a reputation above 50 (and is level 20 or higher) at the end of The Path of the Incarnate. **This applies to all of the Nerevarine and Hortator naming quests *Han-Ammu can be persuaded with only one item and a speech if the Nerevarine has a Speechcraft above 50 (and Han-Ammu's disposition towards the Nerevarine is also above 50). **If Han-Ammu's disposition is above 90 then only two of the listed items are required (regardless of Speechcraft skill). *The Nerevarine may be attacked by Tinti and Hairan if the quest "Marsus Tullius' Missing Hides" has been completed. No knock-on effects result should the Nerevarine kill them. fr:Nérévarine des Érabenimsuns